Restless Fox
by blacquesironrain
Summary: Summary: What type of weird dreams and…or nightmares keep a demon container from sleeping in peace?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Rating: M for later chapters. Possible

Thanks for the interest in the other stories; hope you enjoy this one as well.

Summary: What type of weird dreams and…or nightmares keep a demon container from sleeping in peace?

Restless Fox…

Chapter 1

Sasuke was in a peaceful calm sleep when he felt movement behind him.

"KYYAAH!" the raven's eyes flew open; he knew what was coming and he prepared himself as best he could for it.

"AWE DAMN!" bracing himself for impact, "Not again!"

"TAKE THAT!" shouted the person behind him, "I"LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

WHAM! THUD!

Sasuke was knocked onto the floor as the body in the relativity large bed fights an unseen enemy,_** again**_. Scrambling to get back up, he glares at the restless person who disturbed his once peaceful slumber.

"_**Dobe**_!" whispered the raven through gritted teeth, "What the he...?"

Halting his rant before it even started, crimson eyes soften as they gazed upon the beauty in his bed. Smiling at the sight that lay before him and thinking back to when he first met the blond all those years ago…

_**First time I saw an Angel…**_

Sitting on the rocky shore of the lake, an 11 year-old raven haired boy was casting shiny stones into the water causing its once calm surface to ripple. So deep in his own little world of thoughts, that he did not notice a small blond haired figure standing in the distance; watching him with curious big blue eyes. The child is fascinated by what the other is doing, so the little blond approaches the raven quietly and sits down beside him which still goes unnoticed; that is until…

"What are you doing?" hummed a voice that startled the raven out of his thoughts, "Are you here all by yourself?"

"W-Where did you come from?" stuttered the boy, "Y-You shouldn't sneak up on people!"

"Hi. My name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto." giggled the blond, "What's your name?"

Looking into those sparkling sapphire oceanic eyes, the raven felt that his soul was being gazed upon by this child. The warmth and pureness that radiated from the blond's smile was enough to melt the coldest of hearts. Just standing in this little one's presence was enough to heal the most broken of people (at least that is how it felt to him). Never in his whole life had the raven even know such a person.

"M-my…M-my name is…ummm" fumbled the raven for his words. How could he forget his name at a time like this; after all he was from a proud bloodline. His clan's name made females weak in the knees and many males envy them.

"Did you forget your name, _**Teme**_?" teased the bubbly blond.

"My name is not _**Teme**_!" pouted the raven, "It is Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke, _**Dobe**_!"

"Your name is Uchiha Sasuke, but I like _**Teme**_ better." replied Naruto still teasing the now blushing Uchiha.

"Then you will be Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, but I will call you _**Dobe**_." smirked Sasuke.

"_**Teme**_, I think we're going to be the best of friends." chirped Naruto.

_**End of Memory…**_

Sasuke watched _**his**_ _**Dobe**_ sleeping, a small bump under the tattooed skin starting to show. Sitting down gently on the side of the bed, he could not help but place his hand on Naruto's expanding belly. A strange feeling tugged at his heart as he rubbed the evidences of the new life inside of _**his**_ little fox.

"Hmmm" came a soft moan as sapphire eyes opened slightly peering in his direction, "That feels nice, _**Teme. **_Did I do it again?"

"It alright _**Dobe**_," Sasuke smiled placing his head on Naruto's bump, "I was just watching you sleep."

"I'm sorry." sighed the blond running slender finger through raven locks, "I-I'm still having _**those**_ dreams."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sasuke's voice vibrated Naruto's belly, "You're having them more frequently and I'm beginning to worry."

"No. I-It's nothing that some rest wouldn't cure." groaned the tired little fox, "Anyway, I've just been really exhausted lately."

"Naruto," Sasuke lifted his head, his dark concerned orbs gazed into bright frustrated blue ones, "If you don't want to talk to me about the dreams then maybe you need to talk with Lady Tsundae about them."

"Fine…" huffed the fox trying not to roll sleep-deprived eyes, "but only to prove to you that there's nothing to worry about."

"Good." Sasuke smiled victoriously, "Now that that's decided, lets go back to sleep. It's only 3 a.m. and we need to get some sleep before the sun comes up."

Pulling Naruto into his strong arms, Sasuke kissed and stroked the long golden mane of the fox; bringing some comfort to his restless bedmate. He listens as his fox's breathing became soft and shallow once again after a few minutes.

'I'm the one who should be _**sorry**_ Naruto.' Sasuke thought to him self as he pulled the beautiful creature closer to him, 'I'm _**sorry**_ for not being there when that bastard kidnapped and raped you…_**I'm so sorry, my dear sweet Naru…**_'

_*******()*****()*****()*****()*****()*****()*****()*****()*****()*******_

That's it for now kids. Well as you can tell I never gave Naruto a gender because I could not decide if I wanted him to be male or female *silently cries to self* T T. Plus Sasuke knows about poor Naruto's attack, but doesn't know who did it…and I don't know yet either…Any suggestion? Will update ASAP! Please review. _**Thanks ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ Sorry for taking so long to update this story along with _Two Sides Of Me, _as you can tell this is a long process, but I hope to add several more chapters to each one. I would also like to Thank everyone that has followed along so far; it is greatly appreciated and a bear hug and lots of love for you all for it. I will do my best to keep my stories interesting.

The story seems to go off track a little, but trust me there is a method to my madness; I just have not worked it into the story yet; but I will eventually. Plus I still have not decided on Naruto's gender; so I might do a poll before I go to the next chapter; then again it might be interesting not to have a gender placed on our favorite blond. Anyway enjoy the story. _**;)**_

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto**

**Rating: M for Naruto's Unfortunate Attack and the Smexy events that happen later.**

Summary: What type of weird dreams and…or nightmares keep a demon container from sleeping in peace?

_*******0*****0*****0*****0*****0*****0*****0*****0*****0*****0*****0***** **_

**Restless Fox…**

'I'm the one who should be _**sorry**_ Naruto.' Sasuke thought to him self as he pulled the beautiful creature closer to him, 'I'm _**sorry**_ for not being there when that bastard kidnapped and raped you…_**I'm so sorry, my dear sweet Naru…**_'

**Chapter 2-Things we come to accept and Things we cannot…**

(Children's Song _Little John_)

_**Are you sleeping? **_

_**Are you sleeping?**_

_**Little Fox...**_

_**Little Fox...**_

_**Terror waits for you... **_

_**Terror waits for you...**_

_**Runaway**_

_**Runaway**_

_**Are you sleeping?**_

_**Are you sleeping?**_

_**Little Fox...**_

_**Little Fox...**_

_**What's inside you?**_

_**What's inside you?**_

_**Shall be taken away...**_

_**Taken Away...**_

"Your body belongs to _**me**_," From the darkness the unknown voice spoke in a haunting tone, "and so does the beings inside."

"NOOO!" shooting up in the bed the blond screamed in pure terror waking the raven on the other side, "No…You can't take…Nooo!"

The raven shook the frightened fox to completely wake the trembling being in his grasp. Intense sapphire eyes with flakes of orange specks shot open, staring into blazing crimson ones that looked back with concern. The blond blinked the terror away as the realization of being awake hit. A wave of heavy emotions hit the blond fox like a brick wall as the beauty cried into the strong arms of Sasuke.

"Shhh. It's ok. I won't let anyone harm you," trying to quiet his dobe's tears, "or your unborn child."

"C-Children." Choked out the blond, "I-I'm c-carrying…triples; two boys and a girl."

"H-How do you know this?" questioned the raven as tilted the blond's head back to stare into eyes that once sparkled like diamonds, but now had become dull from lack of sleep. "Who told you this? Was it Lady Tsundae?"

"…" the blond paused for a second before answering the raven's questions with a simply reply, "T-They told me."

"You mean your babies…can communicate with you…while they're still inside of you?" Skepticism laced the words Sasuke spoke as he quirked his perfect brow; maybe his little fox was under too much stress and hearing things. "Not that I doubt you, but it's just hard to believe that such a thing could happen; especially since you're only a month and a half along. How is it possible to even communicate with the_** tiny beings**_ inside?"

"Well…you know that I am the container for the Nine-Tailed Fox, right?" Fidgeting the blue eyed fox spoke, "And being the vessel for the demon means that anything is possible; you know that as a fact from what you've witnessed from the other Tailed-Beast. So why would this be any different for me?"

"I guess you're right," stated the still puzzled raven, "but what I don't get is how they can talk with you and so early in your pregnancy, I mean you're not that far along; you're not due for quite sometime."

"Again this will not be a normal pregnancy," Naru shifted to get more comfortable in Sasuke's arms, "because I'm far from normal. I will deliver in less time than the average person."

"Less time…when will this happen?" Tensing slightly, Sasuke knew that the bastard that raped his sweet vixen was still walking around free; not only that, but if he found out about the blond's condition, he would try to take or harm the fox and the children inside his beautiful Naru. "Does Tsundae know about this? She needs to triple the Anbu security around you…so…so that fiend doesn't get his hands on you or the babies!"

"Relax Sasuke, everything has been taken care of." reassuring the raven, the fox smiled for all the concern that Sasuke showed; never once did the blond think that the Uchiha would be fretting over the said demon container's well being and safety, "There is no need to worry your pretty duck butt head about anything; as long as I have you and our friends to protect my unborn children than everything will work itself out."

Naru kissed the dark hair man gently on the lips as the blond straddled the raven's hips, Grinding torturously over his growing erection; a low moan escaped soft pink lips as the raven captured the blond's neck in between his own and planted butterfly kisses down the delicately tanned collarbone. Running his fingers through the shimmering golden mane that smelt of fruit and spice; Sasuke could feel the warmth that emitted off the blond.

'_Naruto, do you know what you're doing to me?_' bucking his hips into the sexy fox, '_You're going to make me explode_.'

Naru whimpered into the raven mouth; the blond needed to be released; the pain had become too great from holding out for so long. The fox needed gratification for just one night and then…then things could go back to the way they were; just them being best friends and nothing more…right?

"S-Sasuke I need you, please." Naru moaned, "I need you to take away all the pain; all the hurt; all of the despair and sorrow my heart feels at this moment; just this once; I need you to release me."

Oh how the raven had longed for the day that the blond vixen would say that to him, but not like…not like this. The fox was hurt enough already and he knew he would only add to that hurt if he took the beauty up on the offer. Damn his sensibility for denying him this wonderful opportunity to finally have his blond Dobe, _Ugh_! This was not fair at all and once he found that bastard that hurt the little fox, he was going to slit him from the tip to the hilt; smiling all the while, making that fuck suffer the way the vixen was suffering.

"N-Naruto…I-I can't…" this was harder than Sasuke thought and did he just stutter; Uchihas do not stutter, "I can't give you the release you want or need, because I believe that it will make things worse, not better. Besides…"

Before he could finish, Sasuke was pushed down on the bed with his hands pinned above him as Naruto's shapely hips grind heavily on his aching erection. The once crystal blue diamonds had become almost as blood red as his crimson colored sharingan. An orange chakra emitted from the vixen that was no longer the sweet innocence he had come to know over the years.

"_**Bullshit! You want this as much as I do! I need you now, Uchiha!**_" Hissed a dark voice, "_**You're not the only one to get what they want!**_"

"What the hell…?" Struggling under the powerful grip of the tiny fox, Sasuke knew exactly who was on top of him and it was not Naru, "Kyuubi, what do you think you're doing? Where is Naru?"

"_**Naru needs you…to release us, now!**_" fanged teeth nipped at the pale neck before them causing the young man moan and buck under the fox's weight. The vixen loosens the hold on Sasuke to lap up the blood that trickled down his neck. He was so hard; he needed to be released himself; so yes, he would give the pleasure the blond desperately sought, but this would not be a one time fling with Naru; oh no, he wanted more and if he had his way about it, that is exactly what would happen. Yes, his best friend that he trained with; the best friend that spend many nights in his arms crying after the villagers said and did terrible things; the best friend with the brilliant blue oceanic eyes, silky golden hair, smooth soft flawless sun-kissed skin, adorable full pink lips and that body…oh that body, what could he say…it was taunt and hot.

Sasuke almost forgot that the one he desired was on top of him possessed by Kyuubi until the vixen started to lick his tone abs and unzip his pants. Grabbing the fox's shoulders, he pulls the blond up who snarls due to the interruption of said conquest of getting released.

"I can't give you release; it would be taking advantaged of the situation." the raven replied, "Naruto needs to tell me about what happen when…when that bastard took my Dobe's happiness away."

"…_**Fine…"**_ groaned the demon, _**"but you're bringing painful memories to the table. I don't think it a good idea."**_

"Let me and Naruto decide that," gridding his teeth as he spoke to the demon, "now if you don't mind, I want to talk to Naruto, please."

The demon rolled its blood red eyes, which in moments had once again return to the beautiful blue diamond that Sasuke had come accustomed to, but this time something in them had dulled the brilliance that they once shone. The happiness and joy that once moved the world had become almost a lifeless spark. The raven could feel the sadness from his vixen; the hurt; the angry; the despair, the utter sorrow that flooded the once happy being's soul. He wanted nothing more then to erase it and replace it with kinder gentler thought of nothing but love and peace. And if it killed him that is what he would try his best to do.

"Are you with me, Naruto?" question the dark haired man, "I need for you to tell me something."

Cerulean eyes flickered then dull; the fox knew what Sasuke was about to ask, but the blond did not know if it come be told. It was such a terrible thing; so much pain and angry had befallen the innocence that it was causing the blond to slowly break, but there was hope; a small tiny speck of hope; Sasuke. He was the light in the darkness; the one in the dreams that would save the vessel from the tormentors, but would he look at the fox the same if he knew everything about what had happen when the vixen had been kidnapped; all of the torture; about the constant rapes every time that filthy bastard looked the fox's way while the young one was a captive; the shame that the beautiful creature felt when the monster caused unwanted lust to rear its ugly head, making the fox's body respond; the shame, angry, and hurt that was felt throughout the whole ordeal. Would the man that the blond come to call _**best friend**_ truly understand that everything that happened was unwanted; causing the fox's mind, body, and soul to feel so tainted that death was considered as an option?

This hurt more than anything the villagers had every done to poor Naruto; that the sorry fuck that did all those horrible things was once in the village that the blond had swore to protect and give one's life for; the very village that on many occasions betrayed its savior. Hell, the elders knew what he was capable of and still let him roam free until he had gone so far over the edge that there was no turning back after what he had done to poor Iruka, doing him the same way he had done the fox; leaving him broken and shattered almost beyond repair…but wait Iruka did heal over time, with the help of Kakashi and now they have a wonderful life together…so did the blond deserve the same, and with someone who has been there this whole time?

"Naruto please, if you feel like it," rubbing the blond's arm breaking the trance like state the fox had succumb to while deep in thought, "I want to know what happen to you."

"Sasuke…I…I-I'm sorry…" tears spilled down soft whiskered covered cheeks. Naruto was shaking in Sasuke's arms as the events of the past rushed forth. Dark memories that threaten to take all the joy away from the happier moments; terrible memories that stole the innocence the fox had once possessed, "P-Please…forgive…me. I…I didn't…want to…he…he raped me."

"Shhh. It's all right Naruto; I'm here and always will be." Sasuke stroked the golden mane of the fox. Quieting the sobs that escaped the trembling vixen's throat, his heart ached for his little fox and he swore with every fiber of his being that he would make that son of a bitch suffering ten times worse for hurting Naruto.

"You will never have any reason to be sorry." Sasuke's fingers play in golden spun silk as he comforted the angel in his arms. "That piece of shit has a lot to be sorry for and I'll make sure he pays with his sorry excuse of a life."

"No, please don't taint your hands with his blood, Sasuke." Naruto frowned. Sad eyes stared into black orbs, "I can't let you be my avenger for something like this. Yes, I'm angry, but I would be broken if you dirtied your hands and poison your soul with that bastard's blood. Besides, you've come so far; don't start wondering away from what is rightfully yours now. That is what the elders want you to; the last of the Uchihas must do better than the ones before him. I will not be the reason you stray, understand Uchiha Sasuke."

That is when it really hit him; the reasons why he love the fox so much; yes the fox possessed great heavenly beauty, but it was the wisdom, courage, loyalty, and conviction of the blond's will that pulled the raven in; and no matter what over the years others had seen this side of the vixen and were drawn in as well.

"All right, Dobe, for you and only you, I will reframe from killing the fucker," smirked the raven, "but it does not mean that when he is captured that I can't beat the holy shit out of him."

"Teme…" Naruto said sternly, "Don't do anything foolish."

"Hn." Replied the raven as he looked innocently at the fox.

"I mean…" Naruto was cut off as suddenly captured soft full pink lips with his own, "hmmm…"

Naruto could feel the raven smirk into the kiss; oh how the beauty hated when the Uchiha would sneak a kiss to shut the ranting blond up; Sasuke called it his special jutsu for Naruto only; aka _**'shut my best friend up and steal a kiss in the process'**_ jutsu or some shit like that; damn that sexy Uchiha at times, he knew exactly what to do to get under the fox's skin; and hell it worked nine times of ten, and out of those nine times Naruto would usually forget what the rant was about; oh that bastard was good, but the blond had gotten better.

"Uhm…Uhm…" panted the blond; those lovely sapphire eyes were glazed over from the mind blowing kiss curiosity of yours truly; Mr. Uchiha aka _**That Sexy Ass Bastard**_, "Talk to needed we said you…"

"I didn't quite catch that, Naru" A satisfying grin graced the raven flawless features, "Care to rephrase that, love."

"…" a deep blush from embarrassment played upon tan skin as Naruto realize what had come out of thy mouth, 'Damn him' the blond inner side screamed, 'Damn him to hell.'

"I said you're a bastard," said the blond getting up from the raven's lap.

"Only for you, Dobe." Sasuke chuckled and pulled Naruto by to his lap, "Now let's talk."

Naruto's face became grim; several shades paler than the normal rich sun kissed color that most were use to seeing. The fox's stomach churned and the once soft skin became clammy to the touch; a thin layer of sweat presented itself on Naruto's forehead. Jumping up the blond runs to the bathroom and hurls into the porcelain bowl; a gentle hand is felt on the small of the beauty's back as Sasuke holds the fox's golden mane out of the way. He rubbed small circles on the angel's back to give some comfort and reassures that everything will be all right.

"If you don't want to talk about it," concern plastered Sasuke's face, "then you don't have to, Naruto."

"No…no…I…think you deserve to know what happened that night." Sitting back against the wall the blond sighed weakly, "Just give me a moment; my head's spinning a little."

"Take all the time in the world." Sasuke smiled softly at the blond; placing his hand on whisker covered cheek, "I'm here for you."

Naruto lend into the raven's hand and returned the smile. The blond started to tremble as dreadful memories of the past resurfaced, but a loving embrace stilled the fox's shaking body; which give the blond courage to tell the events of the night that changed everything.

_**Flashback –A Few Days In Hell…**_

'It's raining again.' Naruto thought, 'Well it is the rainy season after all.'

The blond was soaked to the bone as the orange jumpsuit clung to the small frame it was on; showing slight curves that were usually hidden beneath it. Strands of golden hair stuck to soft features and long lashes hid deep sapphire colored eyes. Oh how the blond hated this time of the year, it always seemed that the fox got caught in the worst of it; no matter how much preparation was put into preparing the rain gear; Naruto always ended up soaked.

"Where the hell is Sasuke?" shivered the fox, "I'm getting soaked out here."

Naruto had grown tired of waiting in the rain for the raven and decided that it would be better and dryer to wait for him at Ichiraku's; the blond's favorite place to go after a long day of training and missions. Taking an empty stool at the counter, Naruto orders a piling hot bowl of roasted beef ramen with hot tea to drink to warm chilled bones.

Naruto did not notice the pair of steel gray eyes had set their sights on the young fox from across the room. The stranger sat at one of the booths facing the entrance; his long white bangs peeked out from under the hood of the dark blue colored jacket and an eerie smirk played upon his devilish features. The strange man shifted in his seat as he watched Naru shiver from the rain, all the while thinking to himself 'I want to see you shiver under me like that, sexy little fox. I've waited along time to get my revenge on you and this sorry ass village, but now taking you will be enough to qualm my rage for this hell-hole they call _**The**_ _**Hidden Leaf**_.'

Rubbing his growing bulge, the white haired man moaned quietly as not to attract attention to himself, carefully unzipping his pants, he pull his aching need out under the table and began to stroke it. Images of the naked blond screaming as his monster cock ripped into the virginal flesh of the vixen, danced in his mind. Oh that heavenly body that he knew all to well had never been touch by anyone because of the fear of the demon inside; that Naruto in fact was still a virgin and he would be the first to soil the purity and innocence of the beautiful demon container. The man came with a low grunt; his hot foul seed spilled onto the bottom of the table and floor where he sat; and since he was in a lone corner no one noticed his actions.

"_**Uzumaki Naruto**_," the stranger smirked licking his own warm seed from his hand, "_**You are going to be mine forever**_."

The blond had finished the fifth bowl of ramen and was about to order another when Iruka had came in to Ichiraku's and ordered some ramen for _**her**_ and Kakashi; spotting Naruto, Iruka sat and chatted with the fox for awhile. The white haired man felt his cock jump at the zipper of his pants; watching the cute and sexy duo; the blond vixen and the sexy brunette; both so pure; so sweet; untainted by this ridiculous village and its stupid ways. Besides, he had already had a taste of Iruka; she had been so trusting of the white haired devil, a real charmer.

She believed the man to be a comrade; someone the little dolphin thought would never do what he did to her, but she was wrong; almost dead wrong. He had left the brunette scarred and broken for quite sometime before Kakashi helped her to heal; which was a long process, but Kakashi did not mind, he had had a crush on the teacher for sometime, ever since Naruto became a member of Team 7 and how passionately the young chunnin had stood her ground against the famous Copy Ninja for her former pupils. He loved the fire in her spirit, but after what had happened, her fighting spirit had almost disappear; he could not have what happen to the mocha haired beauty just up and destroy what he had fallen in love with. Kakashi knew he had to help the dolphin; _**his dolphin.**_

The man smiled to himself, 'So it's true; Kakashi has healed Iruka, what a pity, I'm only going to break her again; no matter, seeing these two makes my desire even stronger for them and oh how wonderful, they're in the same place' he thought licking his lips, 'I could have Iruka for old time sake; just seeing her trying to resist the unwanted lust my cock would bring her in those big brown eyes is so exciting. And Naruto, dear sweet sexy little fox, the things I will do to you…hmmm; that demon whore makes me so damn hard.'

The man rubbed his burning lust under the booth to relief the pressure against the zipper. He would let Iruka go this time and just claim the fox for now; he could not have the two come up missing at the same time and the blond was an easier target than Iruka, especially since The Copy Ninja could be anywhere watching his beloved little dolphin; he did not want any unnecessary attention to keep him from his true quest; ripping the innocence away from the fox; taking away any trust the blond might have; leaving only fear, angst, and despair in the vixen's mind; and the poor creature's body broken. The white haired fiend groaned as his mind took him and the two objects of his desires into the inappropriate domains of his sick mind.

"So how is that pervert Kakashi treating my former sensei?" Naruto asked with a sly grin "You two making some little Kakashi(s) and Iruka(s) to run a muck? They would be so adorable."

"N-N-Naruto!" Iruka choked on the honey sweetened oolong tea she had ordered while waiting for the rest of the order; her face had become a bright beet color. Cutting rich brown eyes at the smirking blond beside her, the chunnin stutters out, "W-What are you talking about?"

"I see the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is watching him." Naruto smiled with admiration. Never in a million lifetimes did the fox once think that anyone could tame that pervy silver haired wolf; yet Iruka had, "Kakashi cares deeply for you and I believe he would lay down his life mainly for you if not no one else. You make him so happy and he does the same for you."

Iruka smiled, she knew Naruto was right. She thought about everything that Kakashi had done since everything happened and all the sweet jesters he has done since then; flowers for no reason, taking her to the botanical gardens to see the beautiful bird sanctuary, a nice little picnic at the top of Hokage Mountain; renting a private oasis for the two of them, and the wonderful candle lit bubble baths with fragrant oils which he did every night just for her. Iruka felt warm inside, she knew that when she went home, Kakashi would be there to protect her; to hold her in his strong embrace; to tell her he love her, and to make sweet passionate love to her. Kakashi was hers and Iruka belong to Kakashi; mind, body, and soul.

"You are right," chuckled the brunette as she glanced at the fox, "Kakashi is a gentle soul. He's passionate, caring, smart, and brave. I-I can't believe it at time that someone like him actually loves me."

"I can," Naruto smiled warmly at Iruka, "You are a wonderful person, Iruka-sensei. You possess the same great qualities as Kakashi. Plus have you even looked in a mirror, Sensei? You're like totally hot with your cuteness, duh."

Cold gray eyes watched the two friends chat for sometime until the shopkeeper announced that Iruka's order was ready. Picking up her order; Iruka leaves the blond with one more bowl of ramen (paid for by Iruka, of course) and bids Naruto goodnight; heading for the nice size cottage that she and Kakashi share; just outside of the Inuzuka compound, where one of Naruto's good friends lived. The temptation to follow his former victim and ravage that sweet body, was almost too great for the sick bastard, but seeing Naruto finish the final bowl of ramen, brought the cold calculating bastard back to his true intentions; making the sexy demon his whore.

It had been over an hour since Naruto had sat down at the ramen shop waiting for Sasuke to show up and the blond's patience was wearing thin. 'Did something happen or did he just stand me up?' huffed the fox, 'I'm going to give him a piece of my mind when I see him; that Teme.'

Naruto had paid for the ramen and waved good-bye to the shop keeper, when a shadow clone of Sasuke popped up to greet the startled blond.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I can't make our dinner date; the Hokage has sent me on a mission to the Land of Waves, but I should be back by tomorrow afternoon." The raven haired clone explained and lightly kissed the little fox on the cheek before disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

"Teme, why do you always do that?" Naruto blushed furiously as shock plastered the cute fox's face all the while receiving a couple of stares from the shop keeper and some by-standers. "You could have sent the clone to tell me this a few hours ago instead of me getting all wet in the rain, you asshole!"

It had stopped raining and the moon played peek-a-boo with some stray clouds left behind from the storm earlier that evening; the blond left the shop and headed down a dark side street towards home; unaware of the fact that a sinister figure with dark and evil intent followed close behind in the shadows…not until it was too late.

"_**Hello sexy little vixen. It's been a long time since I've last seen you."**_ A dark form said as he stepped out from the cloak of darkness that hid him, _**"You've grown into that perfect body of yours."**_

"Who's there?" Naruto demanded trying to see the face of the man, "Show yourself, you pervert!"

Slivers of light from the moon played upon the man's features; revealing a familiar face; a very _**familiar face**_. An unbridled emotion coursed through the blond's veins as the realization of who was standing on front of the fox became very clear…

This man was the only person that could cause this unwanted feeling inside Naruto's heart; inside Naruto's soul…these feelings of hatred, fear, loathing, and self-doubt. So many things crossed the fox's mind, but the main thing was, why? Why was this bastard free and walking around on the streets? The blond knew that Iruka had to be warned. The fox knew about this cold hearted bastard and what he had done to the beautiful dolphin because…because Naruto was the reason this son of a bitch raped and almost killed the dolphin; Iruka fought the monster and lost; and the poor little fox was there to see and hear it all happen. Poor Iruka had suffered greatly for the little blond; so the fox could keep its innocence, but lost hers in the process.

"_**YOU!"**_ Naruto's demon blood boiled at the sight of the deviant fuck. _**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?**_

_****_

Well, that's it for now kids. That's all I could come up with for right now. Please check out my poll it will help me with my next chapter and please review. Thank you so much. _**Mega love for**_ _**to you all! XOXOX! ;)  
><strong>_


End file.
